


control

by crystalseok



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Dom Percy Jackson, M/M, Sub Nico di Angelo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:48:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22504276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crystalseok/pseuds/crystalseok
Summary: random drabbles for dom percy and sub nico i wrote on my phone when i was bored and horny
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

"thats a good slut,"

nico whined as calloused fingers grabbed onto his hair, pulling him further onto the thick cock resting on his tongue.

his hands were clasped behind his back, knuckles white as he tried as hard as he could to not move them. his beautiful obsidian eyes peered up at his boyfriend through his thick eyelashes, wet with unshed tears. 

with one hand in his hair, the other was resting on nico's throat, bulging with his cock. he didn't shove it in or pull out, just kept a steady grip so nico's nose would be buried in his pubes.

it was hard to breathe, but not impossible, and nico had been trained for a long time to pleasure percy as best he could. even if it came at the expanse of his own little cock, red and dripping precum as he had been denied orgasm multiple times today. 

nico stayed silent for the next few minutes, his master's hands abandoning him in return to continuing his work. fingers typed away at the computer, and nico closed his eyes, content on staying there for however long percy wanted him to.


	2. another drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this might be a little intense? should i put warnings on here? idk pls tell me if i should

"fuck, that's a good little slut,"

percy groaned, his hands holding onto nico's hair like it was a lifeline. the italian was like putty in his hands, his to mould and take care of. it was most definitely uncomfortable to be shoved back and forth onto percy's incredibly thick cock, but nico took it like a champ.

he would whine when percy pulled out, obsidian eyes glossy as ever, tongue out to give little kitten licks to the head of his cock.

and when percy pulled him back onto his cock, be it hard and rough or slow so he felt every sensation, nico felt proud to satisfy his boyfriend.

it was a game of push and pull for the next few minutes, until percy finally let out a long groan, spilling his hot cum into nico's throat.

nico let out a similar sound, more like a whine as he sucked on his cock even harder to get every last bit of his cum into his stomach.

his luscious lips were formed into a pout when percy finally pulled out of his throat, but a shiver ran through his body at the next words his master said,

"you did so well slut, now it's time for your reward,"

percy stood up from the edge of the bed, his thigh muscles flexing slightly causing nico's cheeks to warm. the son of poseidon took a new spot, kneeling behind his gorgeous slave. 

nico stayed still the whole time, because even if he was a whiny brat he would always follow his master's rules. mosf of the time, at least. 

caught up in his thoughts, it shocked him when he felt a sharp smack to his ass, causing him to yelp.

his earlobe was taken in between percy's sharp teeth, tugging as his large hands took up all the space on his waist.

"you were doing so well, doll, but you just can't seem to pay attention huh? maybe you don't deserve a reward,"

nico whined loudly at that, "n- no, sir, sir please i've been such a good boy please. please sir, please fuck me, please,"

tears poured out of his eyes in a continuing stream at the thought of not being able to cum. he babbled off for a little while, hands clenched into fists on his thighs before percy got annoyed.

he took his left hand off the olive-toned waist and put it on his windpipe, effectively choking him and cutting off his air supply.

nico tried to breathe, started to thrash in percy's hold actually but his master was far stronger.

"shut the fuck up," spat percy, eyes boring deep into the other. 

nico's cries and choked pleas had turn into quiet sobs, the tears neverending. but as it just turned to tears, percy's hold on his neck loosened. nico gulped in multiple breaths of air as he had lost far more oxygen than a regular mortal should. all the while, percy cooed at his little slave. his left hand was still resting on the base of his neck, but his right reached up to gently pat his cheek. 

"shh, shh, i know you wanna come but be a little more patient. i know what's best for you, right, doll?"

"y- yes," nico gasped out, body still shaking with quiet sobs.

the hand on his neck tightened slowly, causing him to whimper in fear.

"yes, what?" percy growled lowly into his ear.

"y- yes, master,"

"good boy."

nico's shoulders sagged in relief.


End file.
